


绕不开你的冰上世界，Yuri

by 杨西卡不吃蒜啊 (yangssica)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangssica/pseuds/%E6%9D%A8%E8%A5%BF%E5%8D%A1%E4%B8%8D%E5%90%83%E8%92%9C%E5%95%8A
Summary: 整个系列本来在LOF上连载，但LOF被bi所以暂时先在这里更，如果有烦扰到哪位小可爱还请见谅，如果有小可爱愿意看全篇，谢谢你们的厚爱~





	绕不开你的冰上世界，Yuri

-《绕不开你的冰上世界，Yuri》  
\- 故事时间轴：认识勇利那一年后推十年的一个冬天  
\- 故事发生地点：俄罗斯伊尔库茨克

正文

第三章

冰鞋在表面上勉强地擦出一道印记，勇利累得扑通跪倒在地，脚腕处传来一阵刺骨的疼痛，他抬头望向悠悠滑来的维克托。  
“太…太累了……”勇利努力地换着气希望让自己平静下来，“让我休息一下吧……”  
“不可以！”头顶处传来维克托不容商榷的语气，“只有你一个人很累吗！我也很累啊！”  
“维克托？”勇利抬起头来，又开始了，他们之间的吵架。很显然这一次维克托说的也不是滑冰的事，虽然勇利不明白哪里出了错。他疲倦地怂下肩，“如果你是要说别的事，能不能不要带入到训练中来，我真的很累……体力不支了啊……”  
维克托看着勇利的脸庞，他的脸上写满了疲倦，消极，还透着些许无奈。训练时如果体力透支，会影响上台比赛时的实力发挥，维克托作为一名多年的选手和教练，他深知这一点。可是，只要想到勇利和那位新员工在一起热络无比的画面，他就会脑子发热，会做出许多这样幼稚的事情来。  
“勇利？”场边的那位新员工果然又插手进来。维克托不爽地将头扭开去，他不信勇利不能发现自己的情绪。  
“啊多利……我没事。”面对急煎煎滑上前来的人，勇利挥挥手叫他不要在意，“我和维克托还有话说，你先去吧。”  
“可是勇利你……”多利注意到勇利的手一直抓着他的脚腕。  
“他的话你没有听见吗？”维克托愤怒地转回头来，居高临下地看着两个人，“还是我先走，你们继续？”说完，他真的转身就离开了场地，勇利呆呆地看着维克托换鞋的背影，有些难以置信发生了什么。维克托居然对外人也发起了脾气，可是刚刚维克托的眼神看上去很悲伤。  
“维克托……”勇利强行地撑起自己想要追上去，可是脚腕处的疼痛加剧涌上来，他又一个踉跄摔在了冰面上。  
“勇利你受伤了，我去叫……”  
勇利摆摆手，原地把冰鞋解开，松开后觉得脚腕疼得没有那么厉害了，就起身缓缓地滑向场外。因为过度训练，脚腕处肿起了一个小馒头一样的包，勇利却不急着找医务人员，不听劝地往家赶。他想要找维克托好好谈一谈，再这样下去，他们的职业生涯会完蛋，更严重的是，他们的婚姻也会完蛋的。  
身后不远处，那位叫多利的新员工一直跟着。勇利并没有发现。  
“勇利！”看见勇利体力不支地倒在路边，多利加速跑上前去。受伤加上发炎，勇利的体温一直升高不下，看样子是真的累坏了。  
“维克托……”勇利迷迷糊糊地喊着维克托的名字，手里还捏着手机，多利拿起一看，是勇利求维克托回家的短信，还在编辑栏里未发送。  
心里突然有一个想法，如果只是要眼前这个人开心，谁来照顾不是都一样吗？多利看着快要暗下去的手机屏幕，终于还是在它锁屏之前拿了过来，把编辑栏的字尽数删去。  
“来，我送你回家。”  
所以才会有维克托几个小时后回到家看到的多利在自己家的这一幕。维克托手撑着门，鞋子还没来得及换下抬头就看见了从房间里出来，拿着毛巾的多利，维克托脸上的震惊瞬间就转为了愤怒。  
“你……”  
“嘘。”多利伸出一根手指抵在嘴边，微微笑着，他指指房门，“他睡着了。”  
“你为什么在这里？”维克托想要进去找勇利问清楚，却清晰地听见勇利在里头喊了一声“多利”。维克托刹住脚步，沉默地对着房门没有推开。眼里的挣扎终于弥漫开来，是一股忧郁的蓝色，最终选择了放弃。他转身回到玄关重新踩上鞋子，离开。  
“多利？”勇利戴上眼镜，“是维克托回来了吗？你先回去吧，他回来看到你又要不高兴了。我已经好多了，你回去吧。谢谢你送我回家，麻烦你了。”  
多利靠着房门说：“没有，勇利你听错了是我在打电话啦。你确定你一个人可以吗？”  
“嗯。”维克托还是没有回来，勇利黯然。明明都已经那样求他了。  
“那我先回冰馆了。勇利早点休息，明天的训练也不要来了吧，把伤养养好。”  
“嗯……”

“勇利？勇利？”耳边的呼唤声渐渐清晰起来，勇利猛地睁开眼睛，他什么时候睡着了？记忆中他们刚刚好像在车后排亲吻着彼此，想到这里勇利蹭的脸红起来。  
“维克托……我睡着了？”为了掩饰自己的害羞，勇利故意朝车窗外看，却看到一栋独立的别墅，“这里是……？”  
“是啊，我们勇利睡得像个小猪一样。”维克托替他解开安全带，“下车吧，这里是我家。”  
不知道维克托现在和谁一起生活，还是仍旧一个人，勇利有些局促：“我突然来访不要紧吗？”  
“有什么关系？”维克托没有听出勇利话中的意思，拉上他就往门里走。打开门以后，看见玄关处只摆放了一双维克托鞋码的拖鞋，勇利暗暗松了一口气。  
“你先去客厅坐，我去泡茶。”维克托从鞋柜里拆了一双全新的拖鞋地给勇利，自己脱下大衣挂在门口，转身向厨房走去。  
“汪！”马卡钦从二楼奔下来。勇利无比惊喜地向前抱住它：“马卡钦！哇！能再次见到你太好啦！”勇利逗了一会儿马卡钦，便起身打量起客厅来。  
“嗯？”勇利被窗边一个柜子上的相框吸引过去，近看才认出是自己当年拿下大奖赛第二名后和维克托的合影，照片上两个人都笑得很开心。勇利突然有些说不出话来。原来，维克托一直都没有放下过这段感情。勇利有些不甘心地想，果然当年是有误会的吧！  
维克托端着红茶走来，看见勇利发现这张合照也不觉得难为情。他小心地放下茶杯，走向勇利。  
感觉到从腰后环上来的手臂，勇利的心跳变得好快。维克托的手臂绕上前来，拉下勇利外套的拉链，整件褪去。  
“维、维克托……”勇利慌忙地转过身，按下维克托还想继续的手。  
“在室内还穿这么多，不怕热呀？”维克托微笑着躲开勇利的手，径直伸向前去，捋起勇利的刘海，“你看都出汗了。”  
勇利不作答，两人的呼吸声在沉默间被无限放大，勇利抬头看着维克托微笑着的脸，内心里期待着什么。  
维克托太讨厌了，他总是知道怎么刺激勇利。勇利闭上眼睛，伸手攫住维克托的衣角，将他拉向自己。得到勇利允许的维克托，突然就像一匹盯上猎物的狼，猛地将勇利推到墙上去，雨点般地吻下来。勇利抵着墙没有办法退后，仰头承受着维克托在自己嘴里肆意席卷的舌头，不一会儿嘴角便挂下来不及吞咽的津液，他双手抓着维克托衣服的领子，轻微地颤抖着。  
维克托解开勇利的皮带，扯开他裤子的纽扣拉链，等不及褪下就将手伸进了内裤里，握住勇利蠢蠢欲动的欲望。  
“哼……”勇利眯起眼睛，因为维克托仍然没有停止这个吻，他只好从鼻子里吐出呻吟。感受到勇利的拘束，维克托转而咬住勇利的脖颈，一声清晰的呻吟随即松口而出。  
“啊……”  
感觉到勇利的肉棒在手里跳动两下，射出黏腻的浓液，维克托抬起头，色眯眯地看着勇利，举起自己的手在勇利面前展开，任由粘稠的液体在自己的五指间缓慢地淌下，不怀好意地开口道：“才一分钟，多久没有泄过了？”勇利自己也很意外竟然会早泄，不过说起来，情爱之事他大概已经有两年多没有碰过，他清楚知道原因在于心理，是维克托，只要不是维克托，他就根本硬不起来。  
“不告诉我吗？”维克托重新覆上勇利的肉棒，没两下套弄就又硬了，他故意在铃口处摸索，折磨着勇利的意志。勇利腰肢发软地靠在墙上，眼泪在眼眶里打转。每次性爱勇利都会哭，这是一种欢爱的体现，也同样是刺激着维克托的一种迷情药。  
“嗯……”勇利正犹豫着要不要说出口，他觉得有些丢人。维克托突然手一紧捏住龟头不放，勇利一边呻吟着一边松口道出两年未有的缘由。  
“我的天……你就不怕坏吗？”维克托重又温柔地套弄上勇利，一面亲昵地用笔尖磨蹭着他脖颈处的肌肤，偶尔抬头吻去勇利的眼泪。  
“和那个人也不做吗？”维克托仍旧像个小孩子，问着赌气的话。勇利嘴一瘪，用力地推开维克托，他发犟地抵住想要拥抱上来的维克托的胸膛，这下是真的哭了。  
“因为不是维克托的话我根本做不到！维克托……不要再和我吵架了，我不是来继续争吵的……”勇利大口换气，大声地哭着，他双手托住自己的脸，闷闷地喊道，“如果我再耐心一些就会发现其实我们之间有误会……呜呜呜……虽然我也不知道哪里不对了，但是说出离婚这样的话的我实在是太不值得原谅了……”  
衣衫不整的维克托就这样愣在原地，承受着勇利突然的告白。勇利的情绪稍稍平静下来，他收起嗓子，轻轻地说话，却更像是一种情话。  
“都是我的错，全是我不好，维克托怎么责怪我都可以……我这次来就是来道歉的……如果，如果当年有什么误会……我很希望我们可以重新沟通…沟通一下……”勇利低着头，察觉到自己目前下衣未着的情景，赶紧收紧上衣虚虚遮掩一下，脸上是还没来得及褪去的潮红。在维克托眼里，和几年前那个将自己迷得神魂颠倒的青年简直没有任何分别。  
没有得到回答，勇利害怕维克托说出拒绝的话，他轻轻咬起的嘴唇，皱起了眉头，不敢去看维克托的眼睛。  
看得维克托倒吸一口气，他在勇利耳边喃喃道：“勇利还是老样子。”  
勇利抬起头，有些堂皇，维克托不等他给出反应，便猛地将他抱起重新抵上了墙，一只手伸向窗边，哗地一下将窗帘拉上，随即拉开勇利的衣服，咬住他的乳首狠狠地吮吸起来。勇利双腿紧紧地勾住维克托的腰，呼吸急促地捧起维克托的脸，他注视着这对蓝色的眸子，随即主动地凑了上去吻住他的爱人，真叫人怀念啊。

话外：【让我们默认马卡钦已经上楼了好嘛！我、忘、记、要、它、退、场、了、、、、 ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄. 】


End file.
